In the background art, electrical wires having various conductor cross-sectional areas such as 0.13 sq, 0.3 sq, and 0.35 sq are known. In such electrical wires, as a conductor part, pure copper or an inexpensive copper alloy, or pure aluminum or an aluminum alloy is used in consideration of workability or price.
JP-A-9-82375, JP-A-2007-157509 and JP-A-2009-26695 disclose such electrical wires and connector parts.